Another time
by krusem12
Summary: World war III have just ended and new countries have been made. Westland is one of them. The story about Westland.


There had just recently been a world war III and some countries had gained more power, other lost some. But the thing was, new had coming around. There wasn't really count at it since the countries who had gained these new lands kept them for themselves. Westland was one of those small new countries.

"Westland, come here, we need to talk" a voice rang through the big house. Again? She thought for herself. Her master Germany hadn't left her at peace since she that one time sneaked out of the house and into the city to look a little around. She couldn't even get the time to play with her new toys as Italy brought her. Westland was young and small compared to master Germany and his brother.

She sighed heavily as another yell rang through the house. She rose and opened her door only to yell hard back "WHAT!" Germany didn't like it when she yelled back, but this time she couldn't help it. He had been yelling all the time and didn't leave her at peace. When she heard someone walking around downstairs she stiffened. Was Germany angry enough to walk up and scold her? He never done that before, but one time should be the first…right? She could feel the fear rising inside her when someone walked up the first few stairs.

Westland then gave in, she couldn't just stand here and wait for him to enter and then scold her so she chose to walk downstairs and meet his blazing eyes. But, it wasn't his eyes she met it was Prussia or Gilbert as Master Germany called him sometimes.

Prussia was master Germany's big brother, but she lied to him, calling him brother as well. Even when she didn't see him as anything else than her master's brother.

"I think you should come when bruder's calling" Prussia scolded half but stopped as she looked up at him. Was it a bad thing if she knew she had a special place in his heart? She hoped not because he wasn't as mean toward her as Germany was.

Her own heart haven't softed for him the same way. He was nothing to her, only the one who gave her food and cared for her when she was a little down.

Germany was a strong country and for some reason the blond man wanted her to train constantly. _'to make you a strong country'_ as he always said.

They both walked down together but as she saw the grimace Germany made as she entered the room, she would wish she had never yelled back. But thankfully Italy sat beside him, trying to calm him down a little.

"It's going to be okay, Ve~!" he comforted the angry German. It seemed to ease him a little bit but he still looked full of anger. Now when she though about it, they never sat all in one room. Or rather they hadn't done in some time. Something was defiantly up but she was unsure if she liked it or not.

As both her and Prussia entered the room she knew it was to late now, the golden haired man wouldn't get more relaxed than he was now and she just had to hope.

"You skipped training today" he growled and looked at her with sharp eyes that could kill.

"Well.. yeah, I didn't feel like training today" she mumbled and looked at her feet and hoped that Prussia would help her if the German began yelling again.

There was a moment of silence and everything felt cold around her. She wished to just run away from him and rule her own country as she pleased, but each time she tried she always got catched and locked in her room for some few days. It was always Prussia who had helped her free again and let her to walk to house. He had been more a help than her master had been.

"Well you just can't stay away as you please to!" he began yelling loudly and scolded her with some words under his breath. She couldn't hear what he was saying but she didn't need to. She knew it was something that would only make her day even worse. She was about to say something but stopped herself. As she drew in the air, he scolded her further on. Yelling that she had to take responsibility, and what about if her country got attacked and then she couldn't defend it. And it continued for what seemed like hours. Her thoughts wandered away from the German and she looked outside. She missed to smell of flowers and the air that blew in her long milky colored hair. "Are you even listening?!" German snapped and got her back to reality.

"Of course!" she lied. However, she just didn't like the thought of hearing it all again. The blond man gave a long sigh and looked at his brother and then at Italy.

"It doesn't matter " he said and seemed to change from angry to a little more sad. "You now got my permission to leave. You have nothing to do here."

At first she thought she heard wrong and then lifted her head in surprise. Was this some kind of joke? She didn't like jokes and they all knew it. But she was small and defenseless if she chose to attack.

"W-what? I'm free?" even through the blond Germanic nodded she still couldn't believe it. He sat her free? But why? Why now?

"You better believe it!" Gilbert said smiling and clapped her at the back so she nearly fell over. "The awesome me got you out of this! I told my Bruder how you felt and we talked it through. You're free to go!"

Some few minutes pasted by and everyone stood still a moment focusing all their attention on her. The blond haired man, Ludwig as she could call him now, looked rather sad and a pain stabbed through her chest as if it was a knife. Could she really just leave him like that? Was it right? He had been tough but helped her grow a little, giving her shelter and food.

Without saying anything she left the room and ran upstairs. As hell she was going to stay, she was finally going home! Finally going to see the world! Finally going to built her own country from the bottom! And she wouldn't let anyone stop her!

Some few hours passed and she walking downstairs again. Her suitcases was filled with allot of stuff that she thought would be relevant. Ludwig seemed to first realizing now that she left. He looked even more surprised and sighed heavily.

"You're quick eh?" Italy's voice rang through her head and she turned her head to look him into the eyes. "You don't like us?" he asked again and looked down at the so much smaller country. Her deep blue sea eyes were the only things that could say that she had a face. Her skin was pale and her milky white hair didn't help it either.

Italy hadn't really spoke that much with her, so she only guessed that Germany forbid him for some reason, still unknown to her. As she searched his face for the right thing to answer Ludwig rose from were he was sitting.

"You're always welcome here again, just come by." he mumbled. It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself over that she would come back again. But truth be told. She wasn't. She was leaving him for good.

"Thank you" was the only thing as reply that ran through her head. Normally she would just say the truth. However this time was different. Her mouth was closed as she took up the suitcases.

Taking her final goodbyes with the countries she had been living with in many years. She left without looking back. Prussia was in his car outside waiting for her, she however didn't know he would drive her home.

It wasn't as bad as she had expected it would be. Prussia only talked about how awesome he had been to help her free and then it all went silence. Time that felt like hours passed by before the albino finally stopped in front of her house.

"So, here we are" The albino muttered and his expression changed completely. The man who had been talking the whole time about how 'awesome' he was. Now sat there like he was stone and stared at her house. Somehow she couldn't tell if she cared for him or not, but as she got out she invited him inside. Maybe it was a good idea to have someone by your side when you moved in your own country for the first time. She only had had enough time to built the house and make her land run well before the Germanic brothers showed up, demanding her to move into their house.

Prussia nodded and stepped out of the car, helped her with some of the stuff. Once they stood inside she knew this was her home. This was where she belonged. A cool breeze meet her face like it greeted her welcome home.


End file.
